LOS RECUERDOS DE LA VIDA
by Angelusyasha
Summary: una tarde lluviosa trae recuerdos a Shion sobre como llegaron ciertos gemelitos a su vida, un solo capitulo que hize xk estaba aburrida, y jugaba luchas con mi papa pero gano


NOTA: esto es una especie de continuación de mi anterior fic... (lo que pasa cuando no se tiene nada que hacer) Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son del maestro Kurumada que creo a los mas guapos santos: los de oro, Kanon y a Ikki.  
  
LOS RECUERDOS DE LA VIDA  
  
"el brillo de la madre es tan grande que eclipsa al padre"  
  
Shion recordó como Kanon salía del santuario, su rostro se lleno de tristeza, sin pensarlo tomo asiento poso las manos en sus sienes, duro demasiado tiempo sumido en pensamientos: recapacitaciones de los sucesos, de cómo seguir cuidado en santuario, pero aun con estos pensamientos, un sentimiento en su corazón se albergaba haciendo que el sumo sacerdote se desconcentrara, su mente era un caos, cuando escucho la lluvia caer afuera del templo, se acerco a la puerta y miro el cielo sin estrellas; las nubes relampagueaban, entonces Shion ya no podía evitar ese recuerdo... no era doloroso pero se sentía culpable de lo sucedido en la casa de géminis. Shion sonrió, en verdad no era tan malo el recuerdo, se sentó como un niño en la entrada de su templo mirando como la lluvia caía evoco al pasado...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Era un día demás de aburrido, Shion se sentía sumamente solo, pues no había en el santuario mas que unos cuantos guerreros de plata y bronce, ¿los dorados?, ellos habían muerto, y nadie tenia el cosmos para aspirar a estas; pero el destino pronto le cambiaria las cosas a Shion.  
  
Era una tarde lluviosa cuando llego una amazona al recinto del sumo sacerdote, Shion le miro con extrañeza.  
  
- señor tenemos un grave problema, es una pena y vergüenza  
  
- ¿a que te refieres?  
  
- una de las amazonas jóvenes, señor... ella –la mujer se pone sumamente nerviosa  
  
- clámate –dijo Shion con serenidad- todo estará bien, dime que sucede  
  
- una amazona... ella ah huido del santuario... es joven, la alcanzamos y la lleve al recinto para que me explicara lo sucedido, ella es una excelente alumna, y me ha dicho que un caballero de bronce se ha propasado con ella, esta de encargo  
  
- ¡¿COMO?! –grito exaltado Shion  
  
- tenemos al hombre, pero necesitamos su juicio señor, también ella no desea a la criatura, quiere irse del santuario  
  
- vamos, llevadme hasta ellos  
  
Salieron del salón del sumo sacerdote, y se dirigieron hacia el recinto de las amazonas... todos dejaron a Shion con la joven a solas, la mujer se quito la mascara haciéndole saber que no deseaba permanecer en ese lugar, el hombre la miro  
  
- ¿Qué harás si te marchas? ¿Qué será de tu hijo?  
  
- no quiero a este hijo... ¿no lo ve? –las lagrimas cubren su rostro- como amare a un hijo que ha sido concebido con dolor, vergüenza y violencia  
  
- arreglare ese asunto, pero respecto a ti... te daré la libertad del santuario  
  
- ¿en verdad?  
  
- es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti, sin embargo, sabes que nadie puede abandonar este lugar sin ser perseguido a muerte –ella lo mira con tristeza- así que permitiré que te marches, solo con la condición de que me des a tu hijo... quédate hasta el alumbramiento y después márchate sin mas...  
  
- esta bien, ¿pero en verdad podré irme?  
  
- es mi palabra, te lo prometo  
  
Shion salio del recinto y se dirigió a donde el desgraciado estaba, estaba furioso, como nunca se le había visto, las amazonas lo resguardaban esperaban la muerte para ese hombre. Shion lo miro con desprecio debajo de la mascara.  
  
- has cometido una falta imperdonable... te atreviste a violar a una niña, te daría la muerte si no supiera que con eso te liberaría de tu suplicio, por ello te mandare a Jamir, donde se mandan a los condenados del santuario... ni Atenea perdonaría una agresión similar hacia sus amazonas y menos contra una niña de 15 años  
  
El hombre no dijo nada, ¿Qué podría decir? ¿Que le justificaría tremenda acción?, Shion mismo le llevo a Jamir donde moriría en las mas penosas condiciones. Después de eso la joven ex amazona se marcho con el patriarca, quien la cuido nueve meses, y el 30 de mayo sucedió.  
  
- ¡puja un poco mas, veo la cabecita! -decía Shion  
  
- ¡noo... puedo... mass!  
  
- no falta mucho, ya esta saliendo, un esfuerzo mas  
  
- ¡AHHHHHHHH!  
  
Después de varias horas de tensión Shion tubo en sus brazos a un hermoso, bebe, de hebritas azules... la mujer no quiso ni que se lo acercaran y Shion no lo intento... limpio al pequeño que lloraba, el sumo sacerdote lo recostó, y fue a limpiar a la mujer, pero cual fue su sorpresa.  
  
- ¿Qué sucede? -pregunto ella exaltada  
  
- son dos  
  
- ¿Cómo?  
  
- hay un gemelo, pero aun no desea salir, habrá que esperar  
  
- ¿no se puede hacer nada?  
  
- me temo que no... no te preocupes, el será rápido una vez baje, relájate por el momento  
  
Shion se acerco al pequeño que sollozaba, viéndolo de esa manera Shion se quito la mascara ante la sorpresa de la mujer que nunca lo había visto. El aun guerrero de Aries, llevo agua tibia y limpio mas meticulosamente al pequeño, lo vistió y envolvió en mantas, dándole un beso en la frente lo arrullo. Paso la hora y el gemelo no salía, Shion temía lo peor, se acerco a la mujer, aun estaba dilatada lo suficiente; decidió esperar unos minutos mas, exactamente pasaron 15 cuando el pequeño se empezó a mover. El segundo parto fue muy rápido, pero en cuanto salio, los dos hermanos lloraron, Shion limpio a la criatura, y se lo acerco a su hermano que al sentirlo dejo de llorar.  
  
A la semana la mujer se marcho sin siquiera ver a sus hijos... Shion tomo el cuidado personal de ellos.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
Shion rió ante el recuerdo, tener a esos dos en sus brazos, sentirse agraciado al cuidar a esas criaturas a las que les entrego todo el amor que pudo.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
En los siguientes seis meses, los pequeños crecieron, Shion solía tenerlos en su regazo la mayor parte del día, Saga ya había dicho su primera palabra que era "Ion", en tanto Kanon era tan inquieto que en lugar de hablar se movía al grado que aprendió a pararse solo, y ya daba sus primeros pasos, los cuales para gracia de Shion fueron para alcanzarlo, lo malo es que Kanon no obtuvo el suficiente equilibrio y se callo. Saga también era una caja de monerías, era serio, reservado, pero al igual muy protector de Kanon y siempre solía ceder ante los deseos de su hermano; pero igual el mayor tenia mas dones, había dejado primero el biberón, y comía sumamente limpio, de hecho Saga detestaba ensuciarse. Kanon era todo lo contrario a Saga, era risueño y sumamente sonriente, cuando Saga se quedaba horas tranquilo, Kanon le había dado la vuelta a todo el salón, comenzó a caminar, y para seguir a Saga dejo el biberón, pero era un desastre, Shion prefería darle de comer; Saga le había sorprendido por su coordinación a los seis meses comía perfectamente solo, pero por otra parte Kanon se podía embarrar la comida solo.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Shion soltó una carcajada al recordar como terminaba Kanon embarrado de las papillas, pero como el pequeño no quedaba contento, le tiraba comida a Saga como a el, al fin los tres quedaban llenos de papillas, pero en un desayuno algo que jamás pensó sucedió, se trataba de la primera palabra de Kanon; que por flojo no quería hablar.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Shion trataba de que Kanon comiera, no se preocupaba de Saga que lo hacia solo.  
  
- vamos Kanon, come, abre la boca –pero el niño no lo hacia- Kanon viene el avión, abre la boquita... es imposible contigo  
  
Shion dejo la cuchara en el plato y se acerco a Saga que ya había terminado, fue por una galleta y se la dio al mayor, Kanon le estiro las manitas, quería una galleta, pero Shion no se la dio.  
  
- Kanon, no te daré galleta, no has comido –pero en eso el pequeño desapareció la comida... tirandola al piso, Shion suspiro amaba a los gemelos eran sus hijos... pero Kanon le sacaría canas verdes y de todos los colores habidos y por haber- Kanon quédate quieto en lo que limpio, y no intentes salirte de la silla- Shion fue por una jerga y limpio el lugar, Kanon le pegaba a la sillita y estiraba los brazos para que lo alzaran, pero Shion no le prestaba atención hasta que  
  
- pa... ¡PAAAAAAA! –exactamente Kanon le gritaba, Shion levanto la mirada y Kanon sonrió con la alegría que lo distinguía al ver la mirada desconcertada de Shion solo atino taparse picaramente los ojos  
  
- ¿Kanon como me has dicho? –se acerca a el- Kanon, ponme atención o me molesto –el niño lo mira y sonríe- ¿Por qué me has dicho así pequeño?  
  
- pa... pa –levanta sus bracitos  
  
- esta bien, pero algún día no te servirá ese truco  
  
Shion alzo a Kanon y le dio un beso en su nariz, Kanon le tomo del rostro y le dio un beso en la nariz igual (bueno mas bien parecía que deseaba comerse su nariz que quedo totalmente babeada)  
  
- les daré un baño –dijo tomando a Saga  
  
- Ion... Ion... ¿ba... ba?  
  
- si Saga, les daré un baño  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
Shion se levanto y camino hacia sus aposentos, era triste que Kanon se marchara; siempre pensó que le dijo esa palabra por que el siempre les mencionaba que deseaba ser su verdadero padre.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Los gemelos rápidamente crecieron, cuando tenían cuatro años comenzaron un entrenamiento ya serio, aunque seguían viviendo con el... Kanon seguía siendo un risueño y Saga muy serio. Los gemelos mostraron un gran poder, pero Shion temía que al crecer, lucharan por la armadura de géminis que había decidido concederles, por ello después de meditarlo, tomo una decisión, llamo a los gemelos y sentándolos en su regazo.  
  
- ¿de que quieres hablar papi?  
  
- Kanon maleducado, no le digas así el es el maestro  
  
- es mi papi Saga... ¿verdad que eres mi papi? –dijo en puchero a Shion  
  
- si Kanon, soy su papa, pero igual su maestro, por ello necesito hablarles, ustedes pueden ser acreedores de la armadura de géminis, pero no quiero que pelen para tenerla, así que el que no obtenga la armadura...  
  
- ¿se ira del santuario? –pregunto Saga  
  
- no, quiero que sea mi sucesor, así que será el siguiente sacerdote del santuario  
  
- ya quiero papi  
  
- no, yo lo are –discutió el mayor  
  
- no... tu te quedas con la armadura y yo aquí con papa  
  
- niños, basta, basta –dice riendo- eso lo veremos al crecer ¿si?  
  
- ¡SIIIII! –gritaron al mismo tiempo  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
- claro al crecer... no puedo evitar culparme, debí detener a Saga y al mismo tiempo decirle que le amo tanto como amo a Kanon, y al final ninguno de los dos me tuvieron cuando mas me necesitaron.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Cuando tenían ocho años llegaron Aioros, Shura y el pequeño Aioria; desde el premier momento sabían que con Kanon no se metía nadie, pero el pequeño se encariño mucho con Aioria al ser ignorado por su hermano gemelo que al estar con niños de casi su misma edad, le hizo muy feliz provocando que se olvidaran de su eterno compañero. Sin que Saga se diera cuenta Kanon lloraba por las noches ante el hecho de que su hermano lo ignoraba, así se aferro mas a lo único que aun tenia a Shion.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
- Kanon, siempre fuiste mi más grande debilidad, eras tan dependiente a mi que no lo podía resistir, te enseñe todo lo que pude, y aun no entiendo por que no usar esos conocimientos que te mostré... sabias lo de las guerras pasadas, sabes usar campos de energía para protegerte, tal vez no tienes poderes psíquicos, pero aun así puedes hacer varios de mis ataques, e incluso sabias de la armadura de Atenea y no dijiste nada... debías ocupar mi lugar, ser el siguiente patriarca; pero en lo que te enseñe, Saga se hizo acreedor a gran poder. Luego llego Mu y sentiste que te desplace para entrenarlo, cosa mas incierta, Mu... el siempre será mi mas querido alumno, pero mis gemelos, siempre serán mis hijos, los e amado a los dos, como nadie en este santuario. He cuidado niños en 245 años, a todos los e apreciado, y e sufrido sus muertes, pero ustedes me tuvieron como a ninguno.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
El cumpleaños numero 13 de los gemelos, lucharon para saber de quien seria la armadura de géminis, Saga ahora deseaba ser santo para estar con sus amigos que aceptaban a Kanon, pero este no los aceptaba a ellos, en ese tiempo Kanon se volvió receptivo, solitario, y celoso de Mu, aunque Shion le siguiera consintiendo, pronto se vio siendo blanco de las burlas de su hermano. Algo que noto Shion en la batalla por la armadura, era que Kanon no uso las técnicas que el le había enseñado de forma personal, Kanon no deseaba esa armadura, Kanon deseaba ocupar el lugar de Shion, fue por lo que siempre entreno, pero luego las rencillas con Saga, las salidas nocturnas de Kanon, y ese replicar de quien era el malvado, todo eso acabo con sus niños, sus amados hijos.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
Shion estaba tumbado en su cama, cuando alguien entro a su recinto, no le veía en la oscuridad, pero reconoció la voz.  
  
- ¿Qué haces eh?  
  
- ¿Qué quieres Dokho? –dice encendiendo una lámpara  
  
- ahh, solo e venido a molestare, ya sabes no tengo nada que hacer y ya dejo de llover –se acerco a la cama y se sentó- ¿viejos recuerdos eh?  
  
- cállate Dokho  
  
- Shion, amigo mío, te conozco como la palma de mi mano –se mira la mano- ¡dioses nunca había visto esta línea!... estoy jugando; no te preocupes estarán bien  
  
- Kanon, siempre fue el niño de mis ojos, me necesitaba mas que a nada, pero ahora el a obtenido una fuerza interior que no imagine y Saga me necesita ahora. Debo dejarlo solo, esperar, pero igual estar con el... y Kanon, no deseo este lejos y solo  
  
- eres un padre posesivo, ¿les has dicho la verdad de sus padres?  
  
- no, lo trate una vez pero ellos, bueno Saga me dijo que no quería saber, que yo ya se los había dicho, a Kanon le dije de la mentira de que los abandonaron en el santuario por que su madre estaba enferma, es lo que Saga sabe pero Kanon al tratar de decirle la verdad solo me dijo... "tu eres mi madre y mi padre, no necesito mas" y no hablamos mas del asunto  
  
- debes estar orgulloso de el, solo deseo algún día nos den descanso estos niños, Kanon ocupe tu lugar, Shiryu el mío, y podamos conocer el mundo por el que luchamos  
  
- seria bueno pero...  
  
- tenemos muchos hijos que cuidar y la labor de un padre nunca termina.  
  
- exacto viejo amigo...  
  
- que tal si buscamos mas niños, aun quiero cuidar a mas pequeños  
  
- no estaría mal, pero por el momento suficiente con estos niños grandes  
  
- bueno en un año o dos espero se casen y se vayan, aunque al paso de Milo le doy mas bien meses  
  
- ¿y como sabes cosas de Milo?  
  
- es mi vecino...  
  
- eso lo explica  
  
- amigo mío, vamos, a cenar algo, que te parece si cocino  
  
- bueno, yo le hablare a los niños para que coman, pero te advierto no quiero bromas  
  
- ¿a que te refieres?  
  
- a los purgantes  
  
- jajajaja, no te preocupes ¿ok?  
  
- ¿de donde sacas esas palabras?, espera no me lo digas... de Milo  
  
- vamos Shion seguro en algún momento tiene un resbalón y se nos casa, eso nos daría mas niños ¿no crees?  
  
- que Afrodita y Demeter te escuchen  
  
FIN  
  
DEDICADO A MI PAPI QUE AMO MUCHO... NO A MI MAMA XK EN SAINT SEIYA NO SE MENCIONA A NINGUNA MADRE MAS QUE LA DE HYOGA. 


End file.
